Aprendiendo a amar
by SunFlor
Summary: Cuando Francis y Arthur adoptan dos niños que fueron abusados verbal y fisicamente, se darán que sufrieron más de lo que se pueden imaginar.Advertencia: abuso infantil, trauma y violacion.
1. Prólogo

Hola~ Les traigo una traducción de un fic muy bueno a mi parecer :) espero que les guste tanto como a mi! es bastante largo, por ahora tiene 38 capítulos y va a continuar. No son muy largos pero... voy a tardar en traducirlo entero u.u así que paciencia. En fin... estoy obligada a poner lo mismo que el autor asi que ahí va.

**Titulo:** Prologo

**Personajes:** Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Matthew (por ahora)

**Parejas**: FrUk (por ahora)

**Advertencias:** Angustia, abuso, trauma, violación.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no le pertenece a nadie mas que a Hidekaz. El fic le pertenece a **Hitomi Shirou**

* * *

><p>"Por qué no levantas tu vago trasero y consigues un maldito trabajo!"<p>

"Cierra tu maldita boca, pedazo de puta!"

Matthew se asustó mientras Alfred lo acercaba más contra sí. Ya pasará, siempre pasa. Solo tenían que esperar un poco para que se terminaran los gritos, después ellos solo tenían que seguir escondidos un poco más hasta que sus mayores dejen de estar enojados. Su madre los buscaría, pero no su padre. Y podrían ayudarla a que se desvaneciera su ira.

"Bien! Entonces vete estúpida mujerzuela!" gritó su padre

"Jamás volveré! Puedes quedarte con los pequeños bastardos también! Gritó su madre antes de que la puerta frontal se cerrara dejando la casa en profundo silencio.

Matthew gimió con temor, y por un buen motivo. Si su madre no estaba allí, entonces nadie detendría a su padre si estaba fuera de sí. Alfred lo apretó con más fuerza, de tal forma que ninguno de ellos pudiera respirar. Escucharon los pasos de su padre, que los estaba buscando.

"Dónde mierda están? Vamos estúpidos mocosos!" gritó

Alfred observaba a su padre que se encontraba en la punta de la despensa, en donde ellos se estaban escondiendo. Matthew intentó mirar también pero su remera se enganchó en una caja de cereal y la derribó. Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente llenos de horror, mientras los pasos de su padre se acercaban más y más.

La puerta de la despensa voló repentinamente, revelando a los niños frente a su padre, quien tenía su cara enrojecida por la ira y el alcohol. Su visión nublada distinguió a los dos menores, los palpó y tomó del cabello al pequeño Matthew, el mas callado y tranquilo de los dos, y lo arrastró ignorando sus gritos. Alfred sintió un escalofrío pero se levantó y los siguió. Sabía que no era capaz de defenderlo, no de su padre, pero lo máximo que podía hacer era acompañarlo. Su padre no lo notaría, y si lo hacía podrían sufrir juntos.

Su padre encontró la habitación y empujó a Matthew dentro de la misma. Sin notar que Alfred se escabullía antes de cerrar la puerta. Volvió a agarrar a Matthew, esta vez del brazo, y lo forzó a acostarse en la cama.

"Vas a quejarte todo el tiempo, pequeña mierda?" exclamó, arrancando con furia la ropa del menor. " solo eres tan puta como esa madre que tienes!"

Matthew gimió de terror y se removió; no quería hacer esto, era muy bruto, sucio y humillante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver a su padre desabrochar su pantalón.

"No! Por favor! Seré bueno! Lo prometo!" lloriqueó tratando de deshacerse del agarre.

Su padre se acercó a su rostro y le gritó, "Cállate!" antes de tomar su erecto miembro frente a la muy pequeña entrada de su hijo y lo envistió con brutalidad.

Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta del niño, pero se esforzó por ahogar más sollozos a medida que su padre lo penetraba. Pequeños gemidos amenazaban con salir, pero Matthew mordió sus labios para evitar hacer más ruidos. Dios, deseaba que terminara pronto. Quería morir, escapar lejos, lejos y nunca más regresar. Haría cualquier cosa por poner fin a ese infierno. Una cálida mano se agarró a la suya, y cuando movió su cabeza pudo observar a Alfred sosteniéndola, llorando al igual que él. Ambos apretaron sus manos con fuerza mientras su padre acababa dentro del niño y salía de él, abandonando la habitación sin mirar a ninguno de sus hijos. Matthew gimió y se giró a un lado, sollozando con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor. Alfred se subió a la cama y abrazó a su hermano con cuidado para evitarle más dolor, mientras que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus azulados ojos.

Dios, por qué simplemente no podían **morir**?

Arthur Kirkland suspiró; por qué Tenía que ser homosexual? Por qué no podía ser heterosexual como la mayoría de las personas? Entonces podría haber tenido una esposa e hijos propios sin la necesidad de lidiar con su marido, peleando por si debían adoptar o no.

"Arthur, piensa sobre la salud mental de esos niños. Cómo podrían las pobre criaturas sentirse al ser criados por dos hombres?" Dijo Francis Bonnefoy, el esposo de Arthur.

"Francis, la sociedad ha cambiado desde que éramos niños. Ahora es común para ellos ser criados por padres del mismo sexo" contestó Arthur

Francis suspiró. "Sé que ha cambiado, pero vivimos en un pueblo pequeño. La gente nos mira extraño por el hecho de estar casados, a pesar de que vivimos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo."

Arthur mufó." Bien, ese es el problema, verdad? Dijo. Puso su expresión más triste, "Francis, sabes que amo a los niños. Siempre he querido tenerlos."

Francis volvió a suspirar. "Oui, lo sé, pero no creo estar preparado para ser padre"

Arthur suspiró también. "En fin, supongo que podríamos esperar un poco más" murmuró.

Francis se acercó a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos."Lo siento, Arthur. Sé que te gustan los niños, pero es que no estoy preparado. Quizás en un par de años, pero no ahora."

Arthur correspondió el abrazo. Podían esperar algunos años más, pero Arthur no sabía si podría esperar mucho. Siempre había querido tenerlos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era gay, solo esperó encontrar una pareja que tuviera el mismo entusiasmo, así poder adoptar un niño después de casarse. Sin embargo, cuando todas sus parejas anteriores le negaron su deseo de adopción, Arthur dejó de lado aquel anhelo. Por aquel entonces, cuando se encontró con Francis en Canadá, ya se había resignado al hecho de poder ser padre. Pero, cuando se casaron y se mudaron a Canadá (a una pequeña, pero multicultural, comunidad a una hora y media de la ciudad más cercana), donde las parejas del mismo sexo tenían derechos de matrimonio y adopción, resurgieron sus deseos. Francis, aunque no tan entusiasta como Arthur sobre el tema, estaba de acuerdo con pensarlo. Pero después de tres años de matrimonio, su indecisión de tener una familia era la misma; 'todavía no, no creo estar preparado'.

Arthur suspiró otra vez y se deshizo de aquel abrazo. "Creo que iré a caminar" dijo.

Francis asintió sabiendo que Arthur necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar solo. Miró a Arthur alejarse y suspiró. No era que odiara los niños, simplemente no sabía cómo ser un buen padre. No era como Arthur, no tenia instintos para ello. Antes de saber que Arthur quería niños, nunca había pensado en adoptar. Su propia familia, aunque no más demente que la de Arthur, era extraña. Su padre se fue, abandonándolos a él y su madre cuando era pequeño, y su madre tenía problemas de obsesión, entonces… cómo se supone que haría para ser un buen padre?. Francis tomó el correo que no pudo leer durante el desayuno ya que había comenzado a discutir ese tema con Arthur (otra vez)

Dejando de lado el correo basura y las propagandas, se encontró con una carta peculiar que venía de Estados Unidos. Arqueó una ceja y abrió el sobre para leer lo que contenía. Cuando comprendió lo que decía, no supo se reír o llorar por la ironía.

Tres horas más tarde, Arthur regresó, mucho menos deprimido que antes "Francis? Dónde estás?" lo llamó "No estoy enojado. Podemos esperar otro año"

Desde un rincón Francis rió, "Parece que no tendrás que esperar Arthur, mira" dijo extendiendo la carta hacia su marido.

Arthur tomó la carta sin decir una palabra. Mientras leía sus ojos se agrandaron. "somos tutores legales? Cómo?"

Francis suspiró "Un pariente mío, muy lejano fue arrestado por varias razones así que nos dieron la custodia de estos dos niños. No pueden ubicar a la madre, entonces todas las responsabilidades recaen en mi, el familiar vivo más cercano y mi marido, Tu. Felicidades, tendrás lo que siempre has querido"

Arthur quería gritar de felicidad. Niños! Finalmente iba a tenerlos! Mantuvo la compostura y se sentó al lado de Francis, aún sosteniendo la carta en sus manos. Francis lo miró y sonrió.

"Sé lo mucho que querías esto, cher. Así que puedes ser feliz." Dijo.

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras los labios de Arthur estaba sobre los suyos y sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. "seremos padres!" exlcamó #es maravilloso! 2 niños. Oh, me pregunto cómo serán. Crees que necesitarán mucho tiempo para adaptarse? Ah, y debería prepararles una habitación, verdad?"

Mientras Arthur soñaba con los futuros niños, Francis no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir. Ya estaba decidido, reenviando aquella carta con una contestación negativa era suficiente para rechazar la tenencia. Pero si esto hacía feliz a Arthur, daría su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar a ambos pequeños. Sería difícil, pero con Arthur a su lado, qué podía salir mal?

No tenían idea de lo que se iban a aencontrar.

* * *

><p>Pobres Mattie :( La autora pide perdón por esto<p>

En fin... que les parece? Sigo traduciendo? Hmm... seguiré de todos modos, pero espero que les interese. Bye~

Edito: solucionado el Alfred por Arthur. Caramba! eso pasa por leer y escribir al mismo tiempo -.- Excuse moi


	2. Pinky Promise

LAmento la tardanza... Gracias a los que mandaron sus reviews y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Parece que no lo dije pero nunca es tarde (? xD La historia real está en inglés y se titula "How to learn to love" ya se, ya se... la traducción del título no es exacta pero llegamos a un acuerdo con la escritora, okey? Soy legal O.o

En fin... aquí el capitulo 2 **Hetalia no me pertenece y el fic tampoco T_T la autora es Hitomi Shirou**

**Aclaración:** "pinky promise" no está traducido porque no se puede xD pero es una promesa que tiene mucho valor que se hace juntando los dedos meñiques de ambas personas (seguro lo han visto)

Ahora si, disfruten~

* * *

><p>Alfred y Matthew se acurrucaron uno junto al otro. Desde que los oficiales de policía los habían alejado de su padre, no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a sucederles. Las mujeres de allí, les habían llevado comida y juguetes para que se entretuvieran, otros hombres los llevaron de un lado a otro haciendo preguntas que no sabían cómo contestar. Les habían prometido que las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante, pero muchas cosas les habían sucedido, cosas estresantes y dolorosas. Los adultos a su alrededor sonreían con falsedad, al igual que su madre cuando estaba de buen humor. Pero ella siempre se enojaba por algún motivo y los castigaba sin razón aparente. Ni Alfred, ni Matthew habían hecho algo malo todavía, pero estaban pendientes no hacer enojar a sus adultos, porque seguramente los castigarían.<p>

"Alfred, qué va a pasarnos ahora?" preguntó Matthew .

"No lo se" dijo Alfred, "Quizás nos quedemos aquí para siempre"

Matthew se acercó más a su hermano "Mientras que Mamá y papá no nos hagan sentir mal otra vez, creo que esta bien."

Alfred le sonrió. "Si, opino lo mismo" dijo besando la frente de su hermano "Ve a dormir, me aseguraré que nadie nos separe."

Matthew murmuró un par de palabras y se durmió en algunos segundos. Alfred sonrió y con cuidado acomodó al menor para que descanse su cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba sus rubios y ondulados cabellos.

Arthur estaba nervioso. Estaban por reunirse con dos niños, de los cuales eran tutores legales. Dos niñitos, Alfred y Matthew, de seis y cinco años respectivamente. A su lado, Francis lo acompañaba. Cómo reaccionarían los niños? Se abrirían a una nueva relación con adultos, dejando de lado su pasado? O estarían asustados de ver unos extraños? Francis suspiró, pero sonrió cuando Arthur lo envolvió en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

"Sr Bonnefoy y Sr Kirkland? Nos gustaría hablar con ustedes antes de presentarles a los niños." Dijo cuna joven muchacha "Solo tomará unos segundos"

Arthur asintió y se levantó, llevando del brazo a su marido. La mujer los condujo hasta una mesa y les ofreció asiento frente a ella.

"Ahora, les aseguro que no hay ningún problema que les impida adoptar a estos niños, no hay errores en los papeles ni nada por el estilo. Pero, debo hablarles sobre la salud mental de los pequeños"

"Salud mental? Estan bien?" preguntó Arthur.

"Bueno… han sufrido muchas cosas que otros niños de su edad no han ni siquiera imaginado. Por ejemlo, ambos niños fueron abusados y maltratados muy duramente. También confirmamos que el padre de los niños, aunque me enferme decir esto, ha violado físicamente de ellos y su madre los ha golpeado a tal punto de dejarlos hospitalizados."

Arthur se sorprendió "Violados y abusado? Oh pobre niños" dijo sintiendo una puntada en el pecho.

Francis también se sintió adolorido al escuchar eso "Van a estar bien?"

La mujer suspiró y continuó "A este punto, la verdad, no tenemos idea. Nunca han tenido una relación afectiva en toda sus vidas, pero hicimos lo posible por sacarlos de aquel entorno a esta edad, aún son jóvenes. Provablemente tendrán algún trauma o secuela por el resto de sus vidas, pero podemos minimizarlo con un poco de terapia" la muchachas les sonrió "Espero que hagan un buen trabajo".

Cinco minutos después Arthur y Francis estaban de regreso en la sala de espera, ansiosos por ver a los niños que llevarían a Canadá para cuidarlos. Arthur se mantenía mirando la puerta, esperando que ésta se abriese, mientras Francis observaba a su ansioso marido cada tanto. Cada vez que aquella puerta se abría, Arthur se sobresaltaba esperando ver a los dos pequeños, pero se decepcionaba a cada instante.

Después de esperar 15 minutos, la misma mujer con la que habían hablado salió de la habitación y con una seña les indicó que se acercaran . Arthur fue el primero en levantarse y rápidamente entró para ver las caritas de los niños. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules.

"Hola!" exclamó "ustedes deben ser Alfred y Matthew"

Los niños solo parpadeaban, y después de un momento, el más pequeño, Matthew, se escondió detrás de su hermano. Alfred, que era el más alto, utilizó la reacción de su hermano como base para considerar a aquel hombre como una amenaza, entonces gruñó, mostrando sus dientes.

Arthur retrocedió un paso, pero en vez de sentirse ofendido, se arrodilló a su nivel y les sonrió "Todo está bien, no voy a lastimarlos. Me aseguraré de que nadie les haga daño otra vez."

Alfred lo miró con sospecha, "Prometes que nadie lastimará a Mattie?" preguntó.

Arthur asintió " ni siquiera un pelo, ni de él ni tuyo. Lo prometo"

"Pinky promise? Preguntó Alfred.

Arthur rió extendiendo su dedo meñique " Pinky promise"

Alfred se acercó despacio antes de envolver su pequeño dedo con el de Arthur, quien sonrió y se levantó. "Ahora, les gustaría venir con nosotros?"

Alfred asintió. Arthur extendió su mano para que Alfred la tomara. El menor dudó unos instantes pero, no muy convencido, finalmente agarró su mano. Arthur sonrió y con delicadeza guió al niño fuera de aquella habitación para encontrarse con Francis. Francis observó a los dos pequeños muchachos. Alfred, el más alto, tenía cabello color arena y unos hermosos ojos azules. El más pequeño, Matthew, también era rubio, pero de tono más claro y tenía el cabello ondulado detrás de las oreja a diferencia de su hermano que lo tenía más corto, sus ojos tenía un muy lindo color azul-violeta. Francis les sonrió. A pesar de todo, eran unos pequeños adorables y, por la conversación que habían tenido, estaban necesitados de afecto y confianza.

"Bonjour pequeños, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, yo seré su tutor y los cuidaré de ahora en adelante." Dijo

Alfred lo miró y después miró a Arthur confundido "Creí que tú ibas a cuidarnos" dijo suavemente.

Arthur sonrió "Ambos lo haremos, vamos a cuidarlos juntos."

"Por qué?" preguntó Alfred, inclinando su cabeza a un costado.

"porque Francis y yo estamos casados" contestó Arthur "Cuando dos personas se aman mucho, se casan"

Ambos niños permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Matthew, con una voz casi inaudible, dijo "Mamá y papá también estaban casados"

Arthur y Francis se miraron. Arthur se puso nuevamente a su altura "A veces, las personas se casan por razones equivocadas, a pesar de amarse. Muchas veces ni siquiera se aman, y no pueden ser felices. Pero Francis y yo somos muy felices juntos, así que no haremos las cosas que hacían sus padres."

"Seguro?" preguntó Matthew, mirando a Arthur a los ojos.

"Claro, hice una promesa, verdad?"

Matthew escondió su rostro en el oso polar de peluche que andaba llevando "Se lo prometiste a Alfred." Murmuró.

Arthur sonrió "Quieres que te lo prometa a ti también?" preguntó extendiendo su dedo meñique otra vez.

Matthew observó la mano de Arthur. Lentamente extendió su dedo también pero en cuanto tocó a Arthur, gritó y se alejó como si se hubiera quemado. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por lo que volvió a esconderse detrás de su oso, temblando como una hoja.

Arthur estaba sorprendido, estaba el pobre pequeño asustado hasta de tocarlo? Sonrió de nuevo, "Está bien. Nada va a lastimarte" repitió.

Matthew solo tembló más fuerte. Arthur suspiró; de acuerdo, si el niño estaba asustado, solo tendría que esforzarse más en ganar su confianza. Se levantó y les sonrió. "Esta bien, trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora. Por qué no vamos yendo? Es un largo camino a casa"

Les costó un tiempo hacerlos entrar al auto, pero con la promesa de comida caliente ambos cedieron. Serían tres horas de viaje hasta llegar a la frontera y dos horas más para llegar a casa. Tenían algunas cosas en el auto para que los niños jugaran pero durmieron todo el camino. Arthur pensó que eran adorables, Francis simplemente estaba agradecido de que no hicieran mucho alboroto en el auto.

"Pobrecitos, apuesto a que nadie los amó de verdad en toda sus vidas" dijo Arthur, torciéndose en su asiento para ver a los hermanos dormir tranquilamente.

"Bueno, nosotros tendremos que solucionar eso, verdad?" contestó Francis.

Arthur levantó una ceja "Creí que no te agradaban los niños"

Francis rió "nunca dije eso. Siempre te he dicho que no estaba preparado para cuidarlos, pero supongo que me acostumbraré a la idea de ser padre."

Arthur sonrió " en serio? Bueno, me alegra que te sientas bien con la idea." Dijo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su marido.

Matthew sentía un extraño calor. Sentía que se movía, y podía escuchar una respiración, era Alfred? No, era demasiado profunda, no como las cortas exhalaciones de su hermano. Y qué eran esos brazos sosteniéndolo? Quién lo estaba cargando? No podía ser Alfred, no era tan fuerte. Matthew abrió sus ojos un poco, todo se veía nublado ya que recién despertaba. Cuando sus visión se aclaró vió al Sr Bonnefoy cargándolo en sus brazos. Por qué lo estaba llevando? Iba a…?

"Eeeeeek!"

"Sacre Bleu!"

Sorprendido por la repentina reacción del niño, Francis casi lo deja caer al suelo. Procuró sostenerlo para que no se lastime. Matthew estaba temblando, entonces lo dejó en el piso con delicadeza. Matthew corrió y se escondió bajo una mesa decorativa, temblando como una hoja en medio de la tormenta.

Francis se arrodilló cerca del niño "Je suis désolé que le petit, je n'ait pas signifié pour vous effrayer. Je suis très désolé [Lo lamento, pequeño. Mi intención no era asustarte, estoy muy apenado.] dijo.

Matthew lo miró de reojo con sus manos en el rostro "Allez-vous me blesser? [Vas a lastimarme?] susurró.

Francis negó frenéticamente "Non, je ne vous blesserais jamais [ jamás voy a lastimarte]" dijo dándose cuenta de algo "Vous parlez Français, le petit? [Hablas Francés, pequeño?]

Matthew asintió "Je parle Français parce que que la mère m'a enseigné un peu [Hablo Francés porque mi madre me enseñó un poco]"Contestó

Francis le sonrió "Est-ce que Français un langage si merveilleux, n'est pas lui est-il? Je suis heureux de vous apprendre le parler, et tellement bien [El francés es un idioma maravilloso, verdad? Me alegra escucharte hablarlo, y tan bien.]"

Matthew quedó observando al mayor "si?" preguntó

Francis asintió, "Oui, para alguien tan joven, hablas muy lindo."

Matthew le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Hablas en serio?"

Francis sonrió "Oui, Porque, con un poco de práctica, serás un experto en el idioma."

Matthew se sonrojó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos otra vez "Personne n'a avant jamais indiqué cela á moi [Nunca nadie me dijo eso antes]" murmuró

Francis sonrió "Te agrada que te feliciten?"

Matthew asintió, sin despegar sus manos de su rostro. Francis sio un poco y se acercó más "Tienes muchas cualidades para que te feliciten Matthew. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario"

Matthew levantó su mirada hacia el mayor. Sonrió un poco. Fransis rió mientras se levantaba. Extendió su mano hacia el pequeño muchacho. Dudoso, el pequeño envolvió su mano con la de Francis, por poco se suelta pero después se sintió relajado. Francis sonrió y lo condujo al cuarto donde su hermano lo estaba esperando…


End file.
